Koestu Hishami Usagi
》Summary《 The one who invents one of the greatest inventors, physicist and scientist having a good back story and have both his parents alive He then faced training to get to this point. Facing harsh training from a person named joshua he strives to become a better scientist.. Powers and Stats: Tiers: No gadgets and only serum drunken: 7-C All potions and serums: 6-C Gadgets, potions and serums: Low 6-A Full extent:4-A [// Name: Koestu hishami usagi or whatever floats your boat [// Origin: None [// Gender: Well she was wants a She But then after drinking the wrong potion she turned to a he but he still found a way to adapt [// Age: He is currently 25 Soon as I would say [// Classification: _Well he is human but others would say he isn't since he faced many superhumans or not even humans. [// Powers and Abilities: Other list of potions: Boost potion:Boost all abilities even further Gravity potion:The ability to manipulate gravity and also have immunity over gravity manipulation and gravity Gadgets: Book of forging:forged and giving to him by +Roberto Reyes this holds every thing he experienced with forging his forging skills is in this book and it tells how to make weapons and armor Powers: Enhanced condition Meta teleportation : "Meta Teleportation" on @Wikia: "The ability to teleport anything to any location and time. Sub-power of Omnipresence and..." http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Teleportation Level of mastery: -Advanced How he got it:Once he slayed the dragon he got a total of 4 wishes. This was the 3rd wish out of the 4. Commands: "I Command Plants to work in my favor" Plant manipulation... "I Command a army to be created to fight for me" Basically he summons a army beings that have wings most have swords and other have arrows to take up the sky he is the commander commanding them what to do "I Command everything to turn to dust" Turns all in animate objects to dust "I Command time to work in my favor" Time manipulation (LOCKED) (Will unlock more in time) Able to turn into a chamelion "Superior Adaptation" on @Wikia: "The ability to adapt to anything and quickly evolve. Combination of Reactive Adaptation and..." http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Superior_Adaptation How he got it: Once again acquired it by +Roberto Reyes as they got or from a unusual animals they extracted the blood and out or into koestu as the animal had reactive adaption. He then slayed a heavenly dragon and had a total of 4 wishes he wished to upgrade his reactive adaption and now he got superior adaption Primordial force manipulation (Locked for a long time Advanced swordmanship:He is a good sword man as he could hold his own and beat other swordman he is good with a sword since he owns one but he isn't a mastered swordman Telepathy(Locked) Infinite supply: "Infinite Supply" on @Wikia: "The ability to have an unlimited amount of anything. The user is able to possess an unlimited..." http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Infinite_Supply One of his wishes once he slayed the dragon he had the ability to make things go into infinite this was the first wiah Level of mastery: Advanced "Power Augmentation" on @Wikia: "The ability to enhance the powers of oneself or others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation..." http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Augmentation Level of mastery: Mastered How he got it : He got it by a person granting him the power. It was part of his contract if him killing a certain being "Meta Summoning" on @Wikia: "The ability to summon any object or entity under your control. Perfect version of Summoning and..." http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Summoning Level of mastery: Mastered How he gained it: He gained it by the one that hired him to kill the being he got summoning then he used Power augemation to augment the tenability to Meta summoning.. "Telepathy" on @Wikia: "The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. Users of this power are often called..." http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telepathy Level of mastered : Mastered How it was gained: He gained it by the one that hired him no more like the person unlocked it then using instant mastery to master the ability Instant mastery: He can instantly master anything he put his mind to this ability was unlocked by the person who hired him to kill a being this ability has no known weakness Level of mastery: Mastered Personlity:Quite cheerful actually he is happy more like cheerful mainly has smile on his face every time you see him he will only frown if someone is hurt or he is hurt you will see him rarely cry if you see him mad then you better run because things will go down If he likes you you will see it if he doesn't like you you will see it as he will try to fight you stay at his side because he will be a big asset Other personality: His personality would come out very cold seemingly doesn't know about other human emotions this personality comes out only sometimes if how really doesn't care about you [// Attack potency// He can down right destroy moon sized objects or even the moon. If he was exceeding his limits to the point he can be on star level. Speed: He can be as fast as lightning literally since he isn't a normal human he has gained those type of speed [// Lifting Strength: Well if he was trying he could move the whole moon a couple inches so it can tell you he is moon+ level [// Striking Strength: He can strike a whole moon and it can crack so he is moon [// Durability It has been known that he can have all gravity crushing him and it wouldn't faze him so I could say planet level.. [// Stamina: Using infinite supply he used it to make his stamina limitless [// Range His inventions are any range actually so is his attacks [// Standard Equipment: Hakur:It is a sword that is able to controll all senses I mean all of them. Wants seen he can manipulate all of his victims senses they are like a puppet to him wants seen but it does have its cons. Also this was inspired by aizen zampakto as you see The sword was a katana with a golden handle and black blade Cons:It doesn't work on people that are blind and it doesn't work on people that are deaf it is a unknown. Reason why it doesn't work on deaf people Moves: Senses hijack :It is the reason wants looked he can control all the senses he calls it senses hijack How it was earned and got: It was forged by one of +Roberto Reyes oc's Called joshua anyway his oc forged it High tech Scabbar: This scabbar is what holds his sword it can only be unlocked by his fingerprints only and Joshua [// Intelligence: Genuis level he is actually one of the smartest people in the world.He is genius level because he is creative in his inventions and can take down people easily. [// Weaknesses: Although he has major powers he has major weaknesses. He is still human and he is no longer semi immortal.His adaptions can only take place if their fast enough. He doesn't have a psychic guard. Also his speed is a little weakness since most people are faster then flight he isn't. [// Feats: None yet... [// Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable [// Bio https://plus.google.com/105967107638931445868/posts/gHr7MQXr1SC [// Note: None 》Gallery《 Below 》Others [// Notable Victories: Tsuna (last name unknown) Kisame hoshigaki (Unknown version) [// Notable Losses: Super girl (Unknown version) [// Inconclusive Matches: None 》Categories《 None Trafalgar D. Law None Koestu personality is a big thing towards him if you wish to become friends with him you must like his opposite personality His main goal is to collect every single dna that isn't human no matter what the cost even if it cost his life. [[Category:Profile OCs]